


问题与答案

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 人类仏娘x幽灵英娘。三观不正，OOC满地。
Relationships: Female England/Female France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	问题与答案

天气已经回暖，光秃秃的树枝上已经长出了青绿色的嫩叶。弗朗索瓦丝坐在出租车的副驾驶座上，听着司机和她闲聊。

“这里可真是够偏僻的，”司机说，“你一个人来这里是要去找那个传说吗？”

“你也听说过？”弗朗索瓦丝问。

“当然了。现在的小孩可能不知道了，我小时候这个传说还是挺出名的，”他说，“可以实现你的愿望的幽灵。”

“你相信吗？”

“当然不了，”司机说，“我小时候和我朋友进去探险过。里面什么都没有，就是一座空房子。要不是这里太偏僻，早就被人卖掉了。”

弗朗索瓦丝望着前窗的景色。天已经快要黑了，上了山之后更是没看见几辆车。弗朗索瓦丝有些后悔没开自己的车来。不知道一会儿回去还有没有办法打车。司机仿佛猜到了她心里所想。“要是你找不到车，就给我打电话，”司机说，“我来接你的单。”

“谢谢，”弗朗索瓦丝礼貌地朝他笑了笑。她瞟了一眼窗外，直觉觉得自己已经看见了那栋传说的别墅：她看见前面绕过一道弯，就有一栋别墅立在路的尽头。别墅很旧，墙上的漆有的已经掉了，露出深棕色的原木。果然，司机在那停了下来。弗朗索瓦丝谢过司机，下了车。别墅门口的杂草几乎有半个人高。弗朗索瓦丝庆幸自己穿了宽松的长裤长袖和运动鞋。她穿过草丛，走到了别墅的门口。锁已经坏了，门半掩着，栓狗绳的钩子已经锈了。

弗朗索瓦丝推开门走进了客厅。客厅里非常黑，于是她从手提包里掏出了手电筒。客厅里满是灰尘的味道，让她打了个喷嚏，声音在空荡荡的客厅里形成了回声。她用手电筒照亮四周，客厅相当大，大理石的地面和楼梯扶手让弗朗索瓦丝想到了电视里看到的宫殿。

弗朗索瓦丝回想了一下她在网上查到的讯息，呼叫幽灵的办法五花八门，她决定从看起来最简单的办法开始。她试着叫了三声幽灵的名字，又用力地敲客厅里的金属雕像。正当她开始思考要不要尝试大声外放What the fox says的时候，她听见身后传来了一个声音：“你是谁？”

弗朗索瓦丝转过身来，看见了一个金色头发的女人站在那。她看起来和普通人类其实差不多，但仔细一看，她的身体有些透明。她比弗朗索瓦丝想象的还要年轻一些：金色的长发，碧绿色的眼镜，戴着一副眼镜，看起来非常斯文。

“你就是幽灵吗？”

“你这个问题非常不礼貌，”幽灵皱了皱眉头，“我有名字。叫我柯克兰夫人。”

“这都二十一世纪了，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“我要叫你罗莎。叫我弗朗索瓦丝就行。”

幽灵再次露出了一丝嫌弃的表情，但她没有说什么。

“你要找我做什么？”

“听说你可以帮人实现愿望——”

“该死，这谣言真是越传越夸张，”罗莎有一些生气，“我不是什么神。我不能实现愿望。”她看到弗朗索瓦丝微微失望的表情，似乎更是受到了刺激，说话的语速越来越快，“人类总是用这些无聊的事情来烦我。特别是那些小孩，在房子里跑来跑去，大喊大叫。幸好最近消停了些。”

“好吧，”弗朗索瓦丝并不想听一个幽灵抱怨，她耸了耸肩，“那真是抱歉，打扰了。我走了，”她顿了顿，“祝你今天过得愉快？”

“等等，”罗莎叫住了她，“我不能实现愿望，但我可以解答你的困惑。”

“解答困惑？”

“我没法替你做事，”罗莎低头看了一眼自己的身体，“但我可以告诉你你该怎么做。”

“噢，”弗朗索瓦丝眨了眨眼。这听起来也是一个不错的选项。

“但你必须替我做一件事。”罗莎说。

“什么？”弗朗索瓦丝问。

“把我最后一块骨头找回来。”

在许多年前的一个雷雨夜，别墅的男女主人被杀害了。两具尸体都不知所踪，警察调查后认定是外来的劫匪作案。案件匆匆被人掩盖，但从此出现了一个传说：聪明的女主人化身为幽灵，每天晚上会出现，解答人类的困惑。但作为交换，人类需要帮她找回一块骨头。

这是幽灵传说的诸多版本之一。

弗朗索瓦丝愣了一下。罗莎注意到了弗朗索瓦丝的表情变化，说：“不愿意就算了。等到天亮这附近就会有车了。”

“不是，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“我只是想，是你先回答我的问题，还是我先替你找骨头？”

“当然是你先了。”

“但万一你反悔怎么办？”

“同样的问题也要问你。”

“那你先回答我一半的问题，我再替你找怎么样？”弗朗索瓦丝说，“就像是预付定金一样。”

罗莎叹了一口气，“你想问什么？感情、事业、名声还是钱？”

“都不是，”弗朗索瓦丝问，“我想问要怎么样才能杀掉我的丈夫？”

这回轮到罗莎面露惊讶。她瞪大了碧绿色的眼睛，“为什么？你看起来不像婚姻会出问题的人。”

“是因为我的长相吗？”弗朗索瓦丝微微偏头。

“不全是，”罗莎说，“你看起来应该知道怎么操纵男人。为什么要选这么极端的方式？”

“谢谢你的称赞。”

“我不是在夸你！在我们那个时候——算了，”罗莎说，“你先告诉我你丈夫的日常安排，然后帮我找骨头。我就告诉你。”

弗朗索瓦丝的丈夫听起来是一个无趣的人，郁郁不得志，沉迷于酒精。罗莎搞不懂弗朗索瓦丝为什么当初会嫁给他。但算了，世界上最不缺的就是结婚结得不够明智的女人。罗莎想了想，办法倒是挺多，就是要骗过警察比较难。伪装成心脏病发作怎么样呢？她想，弗朗索瓦丝说他的心脏不好。温差过大都可以让人心脏病发作。但弗朗索瓦丝怎么会嫁错人呢？她聪明得不得了，当初就是她劝自己不要结婚的。不对，那是以前的弗朗索瓦丝，不是现在的弗朗索瓦丝。

她思考的时候，弗朗索瓦丝听从幽灵的指示，开始从一楼客厅开始搜索。

“有多少人找过这里？”弗朗索瓦丝问，“我真的要把整栋楼都找一遍吗？”

“不告诉你。”

“你真是一个性格恶劣的幽灵。”

“少言是美德。当有的秘密不应该被说出来的时候，就应该被带到坟墓里面。”

“我真看不出来这是什么不能说的秘密……那你是怎么死的呢？”

“这也是一个秘密。”

在她们对话的时候，弗朗索瓦丝已经把厨房也搜了一遍。她打开了最后一个柜子，这里空得连老鼠都不愿安家。她关上柜门，“你家应该挺富有的。没有安保吗？”

“那是两个世纪前。”

“仆人呢？为什么你的骨头在家里？”

“如果你是故意来惹我生气的，我就不回答你的问题了。”

“那你能告诉我你为什么这么执着于找骨头吗？”弗朗索瓦丝问，“这个问题总能告诉我吧？”

罗莎没有立刻回答，也没有立刻反讽。她只是沉默了一会儿，才开口：“因为只有找到所有的骨头，我才能真正离开。”

弗朗索瓦丝点了点头，走向了仆人的卧室。罗莎跟在她后面，盯着弗朗索瓦丝用脚狠狠地剁了剁木地板，试图看有没有隐藏的空间。罗莎摇了摇头，有许多人来这里问她问题，但只有三分之一的人看见她之后没有被吓跑或者吓昏过去。而愿意帮她忙的人还要再乘十分之一。这么多年她好不容易才快要凑齐她的骨头，现在只剩下一小块左手无名指的指骨，怎么找也找不到。不知道弗朗索瓦丝能不能运气好些，她看起来倒很聪明。但聪明的女人怎么会需要问她怎么弑夫呢？她看起来根本不需要通过这个办法来解决问题。

“为什么不离婚呢？”罗莎问，“我以为二十一世纪了，离婚应当很容易才对。”

“如果有那么容易就好了。”

“是为了钱吗？”

弗朗索瓦丝摇头，“当问题和自己有关的时候，心很容易被其他东西蒙骗。”

罗莎凝神望着她：“你有多恨他？”

“恨不得他下地狱，”弗朗索瓦丝说，语气却没有多大变化，仿佛不是在说自己的事情。

弗朗索瓦丝在一楼一无所获。她走上二楼，这里是主人的卧室。和其他房间不同，这个房间里的家具没有被搬走。弗朗索瓦丝走近，看到床褥上不知道什么东西结成了一块。

“你是在这里被杀的吗？”弗朗索瓦丝问。

“我不想告诉你。”

弗朗索瓦丝把这个回答当成默认。她很不情愿地掀开被褥抖了抖，灰尘满屋都是，但没有任何东西掉到地上。她有些后悔为什么不戴口罩。她试图挪开床，但实在是太重了，她用尽全力推也只能挪动几厘米。罗莎在一旁看着她忙得满头大汗的样子，用左手捂着嘴偷笑。

“你也不来帮我。”

“我也帮不了你，”罗莎耸了耸肩。弗朗索瓦丝只能趴到地上，爬到床底下。现在衣服也全是灰了，她想，幸好带了一套换的衣服过来。从床底爬了出来之后她拍了拍衣服，但沾在衣服上的灰怎么也掸不掉。

“你不会没带换的衣服吧？”罗莎问。

“当然带了，姐姐我看起来这么蠢吗？”

“我觉得相信一个幽灵能解答问题的人都挺蠢的。”

“让我猜猜，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“因为你自己都解决不了自己的问题？”

罗莎高傲地抬起了头，不再搭理她。弗朗索瓦丝直接绕过她身旁，走向了下一个房间。

“你死后这里有收拾过吗？”弗朗索瓦丝问。

“据我所知，没有。”

“死后的感觉是什么样的？”

“为什么你总是在问惹我生气的问题？你到底想不想我帮你？”

“我们只是各取所需，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“我帮你离开这个世界，你给我一个解答。没了你我大不了再自己想一想。”

“你真的打算杀人吗？这可是重罪。”

“我不需要一个连死后世界都去不了的幽灵来告诫我。还是说，”弗朗索瓦丝偏头，“这是你的个人经验，嗯？”

说话的时候她们已经找完了二层，只剩下阁楼没有去了。楼梯降下来的时候弗朗索瓦丝用脏兮兮的袖子捂住脸。罗莎抱着双臂在旁边看着。弗朗索瓦丝爬上了楼梯，阁楼的样子让弗朗索瓦丝吃了一惊：横梁上挂着一根底部系成环的绳子，地面上全是泥土。罗莎没有上楼，她站在二楼的走廊，抬着头和弗朗索瓦丝对话。

弗朗索瓦丝拿着手电筒照亮每一个角落，楼下的现场应当是出其不意的攻击。但真的可以这么安静地潜入吗？门口有狗链，他们应当养了狗。一楼的仆人也不应该什么都没听到才对。而这里更像是自杀现场。

“你有养狗吗？”

罗莎没有回答。弗朗索瓦丝用手电筒照亮屋顶。罗莎似乎不太愿意上阁楼。她是在这里死的，不是死在卧室。“为什么不告诉我到底发生了什么？”弗朗索瓦丝大声喊。

“没有必要，你只要帮我就好了，”罗莎说。

“你既然要我帮你，就要回答我的问题。这里有没有你不愿意找的地方，不愿意去的地方？”

“你觉得我过了那么多年还没有克服心理阴影吗？”

“人的内心是很复杂的。你也许以为你好了，但并没有，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“告诉我，你把你的丈夫被埋在哪？”

罗莎咬着嘴唇，过了一会儿才说：“就在后院。”

弗朗索瓦丝其实只是打算诈一下罗莎，但没想到罗莎痛快地承认了。她们两人一起走回储藏室，弗朗索瓦丝竟然真的在储藏室找到了一把铲子。铲子全是灰，蹭得她满手都是。她们两个人一前一后地从厨房后门走到了后院。罗莎已经很久没有出屋子。她看了眼满是野草的后院，不禁想如果她活着，绝对不会让这个后院变成这个样子。她从房子的墙根开始迈步，弗朗索瓦丝抱着双臂，看着罗莎数步数。接着罗莎停了下来，踩了两脚。

“就是这里。”罗莎说。

弗朗索瓦丝开始挖。罗莎看着她认真的样子，欲言又止。弗朗索瓦丝诉说自己的问题的时候冷静得仿佛是个旁观者，情绪也没有多少波澜起伏。

“你不是想杀掉自己的丈夫，”罗莎说，“你是为了谁？”

“你确实也擅长看透人心，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“为了一个朋友。”

“愿意为她犯罪的朋友？”

弗朗索瓦丝没搭话。她用脚扫了扫松了的泥土，一块头骨露了出来。

“所以你杀了你的丈夫，然后自杀，”弗朗索瓦丝说，“那是谁把你的骨头藏起来呢？”

“噢，”罗莎说，“他的弟弟。毕竟弑夫是重罪。他把我分尸之后就在不同的地方藏起来了。”

“挺变态的。”

“你也好不到哪里去。”

弗朗索瓦丝没有理睬罗莎的嘲讽。她稍微休息了一会儿，又开始继续用铲子挖开泥土。她找到的骨头越来越多，直到罗莎尖叫了一声：“就是这块！”

弗朗索瓦丝丢下铲子，跪在了洞边，伸手捡起那一小块手指骨。和别的骨头比起来，这块骨头细得仿佛可以被轻易折断。弗朗索瓦丝把指骨拿在手上：“现在是时候告诉我了。”

“你知道我会说什么，”罗莎说，“这个问题是无解的。我尝试过了。”

“为什么，即使是帮别人也不行吗？我帮了你，罗莎·柯克兰。亏我的朋友还和你有一样的名字！”

听到自己的名字的时候，罗莎紧紧抓着她的裙子。过去弗朗索瓦丝的话开始在她耳边打转：跑吧，罗莎，我们搭上船去别的国家，我有一个远方亲戚，我们去投奔她。到那里没人知道你是谁。

“我不会让你像我一样，”她说，“杀人解决不了问题，只会从此让你的灵魂从此被烈火炙烤。你这么聪明，你会想到别的办法的。”

弗朗索瓦丝用两根手指捏着那块骨头。她直视着罗莎，“告诉我，或者我就把骨头扔掉。”

“你这么聪明，你怎么会想不到杀人的办法呢？至少，也不会去问一个两个世纪以前的幽灵，”罗莎问，“你来见我并不是为了索取这个问题的答案。”

“那你觉得我的问题是什么？”

“你想知道杀人的感觉是什么样的，”罗莎咬着嘴唇，“你要确定是否值得这么做。”

“那么，对你来说，这个问题的回答是什么？”

罗莎直直地望着她，泪珠从眼眶滑落。在这之前她甚至不知道幽灵可以流泪。

“值得。”

弗朗索瓦丝笑了。她伸出手，指骨静静地躺在她的右手掌心。

“那么你现在终于可以解脱了，罗莎。”


End file.
